


No matter what

by danielshands



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Neko Au, Sadness, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Strangers to Lovers, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielshands/pseuds/danielshands
Summary: Dan is a neko and Phil doesn't know about it. Phil finds out and has to comfort Dan.





	No matter what

Dan was born a neko, with the cat ears and tail. His parents didn't know how it happened or why it happened but they were sad about it and hated their son. Their other children had been normal and Dan wasn't normal. Why would they love a kid like him?

Dan was aware of his parents hate throughout his whole life. His parents hate was apparent, even as a child, when they would ignore Dan when he was hurt or wanted something or just wanted to talk. His parents wouldn't let him out of the house, he wasn't allowed to go to school, go to the mall; Dan was forced to stay home and do nothing. For awhile his parents wouldn't even let him use a computer or phone or watch TV, as he didnt deserve that type of special treatment.

Dan grew up hating himself, his life, he wanted nothing more than to die. He often dreamed about death and inflicting pain upon himself but of course he wasn't even good enough to do that to himself.

He spend his days mostly drawing characters that had a plot and a story line with other characters that he made. He had whole scripts and scenes made up as he had been doing this since he was 5, although his stuff nowadays were a lot less friendly and happy as it was 12 years ago.

Those 17 years were hard until the day he got a iPhone. He begged his parents at Christmas every year to get him a computer, some games, a phone, or something along those lines but it never happened. His parents gave him a pencil or pen and some paper and then they would give him a ball of yarn and laugh at him while making some stupid cat joke. He didn't want to show it but he did actually enjoy getting the yarn. 

His parents gave him his brothers old iPhone and it wasn't a new one but it was a connection to the outside world and that's all that matters. 

Dan found some website called 'youtube' and it was amazing. There were tons of cat videos to watch and funny skits but eventually one day Dan found a youtuber called 'amazingphil'. Phil would tell people about his life and do funny joke videos and Dan loved him. He slowly started to fall in love with a guy he never even met before. Even if it was probably not possible.

Though, the amazingphil channel made him so happy and he watched him so much but he felt sickly about watching him more as time went on. Dan could feel the butterflies in his stomach from his crush but who would like a freak with ears and a cat tail. 

Dan often tried to push his feelings of love for amazingphil but he couldn't help himself. He found himself tweeting about phil and to Phil. Of course, there was no doubt in Dan's mind that Phil never saw the tweets or cared about them. He was sad about this but Phil was a celebrity, what could he do about it. 

Dan was tweeting Phil one day about how it was almost his birthday and he would love to have a tweet back because of that. He sat there and thought about how selfish he was being for posting a message like that on the internet but it was already said. He reloaded his screen and was getting ready to delete the stupid tweet in all until he realized he got a tweet back. 

"Wow happy early birthday! Whens your birthday maybe I'll post a vid then?" 

Dan squealed, which got a weird look from his parents who were sitting in the room at the time. Amazingphil, actual Phil Lester, tweeted him back and wanted to post a video on his actual birthday. Dan couldn't believe it, his heart was beating so fast and his checks had a red tint to him. 

"My birthday is June 11"

Dan refreshed the page and saw a follow and a DM. It was from amazingphil saying "what type of video do you want for your birthday?"

After this day conversations like this happen all the time. Dan and Phil became best friends, even if Dan still believed he wasn't worthy of such a thing.

Dan was almost 19, Phil finally asked if he want to move in with him. He said in a friendship way but both knew that they meant more than that. Dan said yes before he was about to think about the repercussions of his decision. Phil was going to kick him out and hate him if he knew what he was, if he saw what he was. 

These thoughts were only pushed to the back of Dan's brain as him and Phil were sat incredible close to each other while watching a new anime that someone had recommended to them. Dan was wearing one of his infamous hats that he had. He purchased tons of hats after his parents yelled at him for the stupid decision that is moving in with Phil. They said that he was more of an idiot that they had thought and that he wasn't allowed to run back home when living with Phil inevitablely fails. He thought they were right to a certain degree and just bought dozens of hats. Phil thought Dan just really liked hats, as he has never seen him without something on his head. 

"Don't you really like the graphics with this anime?" Phil waffled and went on about how great this new anime was. Dan looked at him and was only able to see the beauty that is Phil's face. He had perfect white skin and a really nice fringe, along with other things that add to how great Phil is. Dan wanted to cuddle up to him and kiss him but he wasn't allowed too. He tried not to think of the issues he had but he had to be realistic.

"Yeah the graphics are great" Dan said while staring straight at Phil. 

Phil smiled, "Dan, I know how you stare at me and always look at me." Dan stopped breathing once he heard and processed what Phil said. 

"Phil, I'm sorry. I'll stop really." Dan spit out really fast. 

"No Dan its okay. I like it." Phil spoke with confidence and Dan looked down at his hands and gulped. Phil likes him but yet he doesnt know him. Cant know him. He would leave Dan if he knew the real him but he feel so bad about lying to phil. Although, he doesn't want to do it, he doesn't want to hurt Phil or lie to him. It's now or never.

"Phil, I have to tell you something." Dan saw the way Phil's face scrunched up and looked with confusion. 

"We have been living together for a couple months and I really do like you but I don't think we should try to do this." He gestured to him and Phil. Phil's eyes filled with sadness, not knowing what was wrong. 

"What do you mean Dan? I mean if you don't want to, we don't have to, but I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. I thought this -our relationship- was going well?" He finished off with a question. His eyes were filled with sadness and he looked like he was about to start sobbing. Dan felt so sad and guilty for making Phil feel like this. It was all his fault, all because he was born a freak. 

"No, Phil, it's not your fault at all. I just -there is something wrong with me." Phil tilted to his head. Here was the time he was gunna tell his best friend about his horrible, ugly true self. 

"Promise me when you leave that you will make it quick." Dan looked down, gulped, and then removed his ever so iconic hat. Phil's eyes grew to the size of golf balls when he saw nonhuman, cat ears on his friends head. He didn't knew what to think about them but he knew that leaving his best friend or kicking him out was not an option. 

"What are those..?" Dan silenced Phil so he could just explain it from the beginning. 

"I was born a freak. When I was born no one knew what was wrong. My doctors told my parents to put me in a institution or to take me home and hide me or kill me. They obviously took me home and hid me but death doesn't seem to bad most of the time. I was born something called a 'neko', which I didn't know existed until I found it on the internet. I was born with cat ears and a cat tail and a few other cat traits, like I purr and I like yarn, and I know that stupid and honestly I'll just go know."

Dan started making his way to the door with tears trailing down his face. He knew that Phil hated him because he's a weirdo, a freak, and doesn't deserve to live. Before Dan knew it, Phil had grabbed Dan's armed and pulled him back and into a hug. He squeezed him so tight, never wanting to let go. 

"Dan, I don't care about the fact that you have a part cat body or that you purr. I love you so much. Yes, it is weird but it's a part of you that makes you special and I love it." 

They both cuddled up next to each other, sobbing but with smiles on their faces. Phil leaned over a kissed Dan on the lips. 

"I love you, Dan, no matter what."

**Author's Note:**

> Dude let me tell you about the fic. Okay, so I thought I completely lost this fic bc I thought I didn't save it all the way and I was panicking and trying to rewrite but it went through!!!!
> 
> Please comment and tell me if you like it and if you want me to write something else!!! 
> 
> Love, Daniel.


End file.
